ruins_of_avalonfandomcom-20200213-history
David Dragnius
Overview David is the Main Character of Ruins of Avalon and is a demon who turned his back on his kind 700 years ago, betraying the Demon King, his father. As a demon, he inherited great abilities that grant him the ability to increase his speed, durability, magic, and most noticeable, his strength. He was cursed that gives him 'immortality', that's why he lived up to around 1,700 years, though the when killed, he will be resurrected only to have a heavy cost. He will lose his emotions temporarily. He was a high-ranked demon before defeating his father and helping to seal away the Demon Race. He also met Lucero at the Rose Lodge and the two became in love and started to date a year ago. Personality He is a very kind person though he can be a bit too immature at times and loves to tease his girlfriend Lucero. Despite him being 1,700 years old, he looks as if he was in his teens. He is generous and is not someone you want to pick a fight with. He can seem a bit simple minded but he is very intelligent and is able to assess his opponents. Weapons David is an advanced swordsman that surpasses even most of the greatest swordsmen from the legends. His favorite type of sword would be a short sword. Arcane: ' Arcane is a Demon Sword forged in the underworld and passed on to David as his 100th birthday present. Arcane is a very durable and powerful sword due to it being a Sacred Treasure which enhances its user to nearly limitless power. Arcane's magical ability allows David to use Physical Clone. It also allows him to use his Full Counter ability. Power Level 'Power Level is a way of determining an opponent's strength. David's Power Level fluctuates throughout the series, and when he releases his demon form, his power level skyrockets. After Regaining His Memories David's Power Level rose back into it's original from years back then after his memories of his past life came back... Demon Mode As a''' Demon' he is granted higher ''agility (Speed), magic (Magic), durability (Spirit), and strength (Strength). When activating his Demon powers, he is boosted and his Power Level rockets unbelievably high. He will usually only use his powers if it is to the last resort. Eternal Demon Mode Eternal Demon Mode has only been activated when he completely loses his emotions and has very little control. He reverts back into his old form as one of the Seven Oni. He will revert back with a great amount of effort or if he completely gives out on his magical power. Abilities ' Full Counter:' It can reverse the opponents magical ability back at them at twice the strength. So the more powerful the enemy, the more powerful David gets. It doesn't matter what Power Level the user is as long as they can anticipate the move. ' Revenge Counter:' It's a powerful ability that needs the user the disable their magical power and charge the damage the user receives and releases all of the magical energy at once. It releases an immeasurable amount of magical energy and can kill the user from the damage it took. ' Physical Clone:' is an ability that can make a clone of the user. Although it may seem powerful, it will split the user's Power Level by how many clones the user splits him/herself into. So, if a person with a Power Level of 4,000 who split him/herself into 4 clones, each clone would have a Power Level of 1,000.Category:Demon